Run Away
by YukinaTakanashi
Summary: With another heavy responsibility to burden, Hiyori has lost all hope of ever being with Kanami. Impulsive and unwilling to let go of the girl she loves, Kanami makes another solemn oath—one she promises to keep forever. (Pairing: Kanami X Hiyori)


**A/N: Hi guys! I just thought of writing something short and sweet for a Kanami X Hiyori fanfic. I got inspired by this when I had to explain to my seven-year-old cousin what it means when two people elope (I don't even know where he heard that term). Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Run Away**

She only got three years—three joyful, romantic years of dating Kanami—before all her dreams were destroyed into nothing. Instead of the hope of a future with the Minoseki Toji, Hiyori's thoughts were filled with emptiness. The Heijou Toji stared out of the window, watching the crowds enter the church. Although Hiyori's face was blank, it took her all her strength to not release the tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't cry now—her makeup would smudge.

A soft tap was heard at the door and Mai's apprehensive face peeked from behind it. The Yanase heiress was dressed in a light pink gown with matching magenta earrings. She walked up to Hiyori, hesitantly, not knowing what to do.

"H-Hiyori-chan, everybody is almost here," Mai said. "Is there anything else you need?"

The Heijou Toji shook her head with a stony expression, rubbing the fabric of her dress between her fingers. Heavy white silk and satin with a low neckline, perfectly showing what little curves she had. Frowning a little with concern, Mai straightened the diamond necklace around Hiyori's pale neck.

"Hiyori-chan, you don't have to do this now, you know," Mai said, clearly worried for her friend.

"Why? It'll eventually happen anyway," Hiyori replied, monotonously.

It was Yukari that broke the news to both her and Kanami, but gods above, she wished she hadn't. Having heard several rumours of the couple, the Origami sister knew the relationship had to be put to an end quickly before things got more serious. Kanami didn't cry—her lip only trembled, before she turned and ran away. The startling clarity of no longer being with the love of her life hit Hiyori just as hard.

"The Fifth-Layer Jin'i is a sealing technique only passed down through the blood of the Hiiragi lineage," Yukari had said. "Should the Hiiragi family line ever come to an end..."

Hiyori knew what was expected of her. Yukari gave her the option of waiting as she was still quite young, but Hiyori wanted to just save herself the trouble of dreading for that fateful day. He would be a very distant relative of the Hiiragi family, just like her father. Yukari had the two of them introduced and although they spent time together, conversation between them was difficult and awkward. Nevertheless, it was easy to tell that he was infatuated with her. Reassuring her that he wasn't a hard person. Promising to give her space and freedom. However, whatever comfort he tried to give Hiyori didn't change the fact about her duty.

"Whenever you're ready, Hiyori-chan," Mai said. "I'll be waiting with the others."

And with those words, she slipped out of the room as quietly as she had entered it. Leaving Hiyori in her own lonely misery. Glad as she was that Mai, Sayaka, Ellen, and Kaoru were here for the ceremony, Hiyori couldn't help but let a pain tug at her chest, knowing that Kanami never replied to her invitation. Several times, she had tried to contact her ex-girlfriend to only receive an answering machine. Hiyori even made the journey all the way to Minoseki Academy, in the hopes of talking to her in person. However, President Hashima made it clear that Kanami had gone into seclusion, refusing to see anyone. Maybe it would be for the best if she never saw Kanami again. It would save both of them from more unnecessary heartbreak.

Hiyori's ears were tortured when the church bells rang, as though signalling the hour of her imminent doom, which they pretty much were. Composing herself by releasing the small gulp in her throat, Hiyori picked up her bouquet of fresh white lilies and exited the bridal room.

However, who she was greeted with were not her bridesmaids, but instead the brown-haired girl she loved. Hiyori thought she was dreaming, but the pain of her broken heart reminded her that she wasn't. Kanami looked the same as when she last saw her. She still had the same side-ponytail and dimpled smile that would spread itself into a wide grin at the sight of the Heijou Toji. It was as though Hiyori was looking at the very same girl, who ran away with her three years ago.

"Hiyori-chan."

"Kanami..."

"Please, Hiyori-chan, hear me out," Kanami pleaded.

Hiyori turned away, her eyes downcast. She honestly didn't want to hear Kanami's next words, out of fear of being hurt even more.

"Kanami, please don't interfere," Hiyori said. "I have to do this. It's my duty. Without another Hiiragi descendant, everything will just—"

"Hiyori-chan!"

Startled at the sudden sharp tone in Kanami's voice, Hiyori fully turned to face her. It was so unlike the Minoseki Toji to sound so angry.

"Remember what I said three years ago? After you became an evil god?" Kanami demanded. "Please just trust me more! You don't have to do everything alone! I'm here for you and we can all be happy."

"Stop being so gullible!" Hiyori shouted, now angry herself. "All you ever do is spew false hope. How can you be so optimistic? What if an even greater enemy than Tagitsuhime appears? And you just easily say we can be happy?! This isn't a yuri anime where everyone gets a happy ending, Kanami!"

"But we can!" Kanami protested.

She sighed, her voice now soft. "I love you, Hiyori-chan, and I can't be happy if you're not. The first day I met you, you seemed so determined and strong. But despite your stoic face, I could see that your heart was troubled with sorrow. Which is also why I ran away with you—to relieve you of such a heavy burden."

Kanami took Hiyori's hands in her own, enamoured at how beautiful the Heijou Toji looked. How she longed to see Hiyori like this! However, the wedding gown the Heijou Toji wore was not for her and Kanami couldn't help but tear up at that.

"I was impulsive when I chose to run away with you, and I'm going to be impulsive now," Kanami said, before closing her eyes. "I know that there will be trials just like before. However, I vow that I will love you forever. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse..."

"Kanami, please."

If Kanami continued, Hiyori wasn't sure she'd be able to carry on like this. However, the Minoseki Toji continued her oath, determined to get her feelings across.

"...for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part," Kanami finished, opening her eyes once more. "So please...run away with me again, Hiyori-chan."

A single tear escaped Hiyori's eye. She knew that her mascara was now ruined, but she couldn't care less. Without another single thought, the Heijou Toji tossed her bouquet of white lilies aside, before taking Kanami's outstretched hand. Together, the two ran out of the church, hand-in-hand, without looking back.

Forever on the run, once again...

* * *

**A/N: A sweet happy ending for our two favorite lovebirds. Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
